Animal Hetanoi - Never enter the masion
by Felice-chan
Summary: A group of adventurous nations set paws on the grounds of the mysterious mansion that was claimed to be haunted. But, there is no going back once the door closed behind them... One wrong turn can kill them all, unless they fight.. together... Among all the strong nations, weak Italy just might be the bravest of them all... Or, the one that knows the answers, but won't tell... Why?
1. Chapter 1

_Admin: Alright, disclaimer time! Hetalia/Hetaoni doesn't belong to me, but the animal characters in the story does. (I know I'm not the first one to thought of animal Hetalia and I won't be the last, but I created most of the character even before I found out about Hetalia, I just kind of changed things up a bit and yeah xD) _

_Italy: Let just get on with the story now ve?_

_Admin: yep!_

**Hetaoni: Chapter 1 – The mansion **

The sun hung low in the sky, casting the last of its golden rays of light onto the ground below. The clouds moved along lazily across the sky as the day is ending, reflecting off the sun's light. A cool breeze blew in, the plants swayed in its rhythm. Long shadows of four canine shapes stretched along the grassy ground as they move towards the grand building that stood alone among the greenery.

"Ve~! It's really here!" The collie dog chirped, wagging his fluffy tail in excitement as he looked up to the great structure. His brown eyes sparkled as he bounded around his friends.

"I thought it was just a rumor, I never really think that we would find it…" The silver grey wolf murmured as he study outside the building. Looking closely at the white walls and the front door.

"It has such a desolated feeling. Not bad, not bad at all…" The silvery fox smirked, casting a sideways look at his coppery red brother beside him.

The red fox rolled his eyes, "I don't think it's _that_ interesting." Turning away from his annoying older brother, he watch as the silver wolf wander around the mansion.

"I would have to agree with Germany…" The silver wolf said evenly, his thoughts racing thought his head. His eyes look really emotionless as he look over the mansion once more. _It looks too clean, _the wolf thought to himself, _it doesn't look haunted at all. The grass is even like it's has been mowed just yesterday. The walls doesn't even any cracks on it, never mind stains or dirt. _Who ever thought that this is haunted probably never even seen a horror movie before. He shook his shaggy head before looking up again, "Can't we just look around from the outside and go?"

"Ve? After all the trouble finding it? Let just take a look inside and come out. Please~" The collie dog whined, using the old puppy dog eyes trick. Except this time, it looks more like one of those fluffy white harp seals when they lay around in the snow.

Even though the silver wolf can look at the young dog in the eyes without his heart melting, it would seem that the fox brothers cannot.

"Alright then," the silver fox said cheerily, "Let's do this for Italy!" He gave Italy a friendly shove, "Come on Japan" He called to the great silver wolf beside him," and what do you say West?" Looking his brother right in the eye, he tilt his head up, challenging the coppery fox to refuse.

"Oh fine…" The fox said though gritted teeth, "Though my name is Germany in case you have forgotten Prussia…" He murmured, cursing, wondering if he will ever regret this choice.

Prussia didn't seem to notice the last words, he jumped up to the door handle, landing on the metal piece, using his weight to push it down. The door opened silently, no eerie sounds or creaks that one would expect to hear from a so called haunted mansion. But to everyone's surprise as they went in, the lights were on. Nobody noticed that the door closed silently behind them.

Japan looked up, noting the light bulbs looks brand new and clean. Just like the rest of the house. The white walls and wooden floors shined like they have just been washed and waxed. Japan ran a paw across the floor, "its cleaner then what I expected…" He said to his companions, flicking his ears, he pointed his muzzle at the room they are in.

Germany moved around nervously, shuffling his paws on the smooth wooden floor "Can we go now?"

"What's the matter, you scared West?" Prussia sneered, casting a mocking glance at his younger brother.

Japan sighed, these two brothers are always at it; Prussia is constantly mocking the red fox while Germany kicks back just as hard afterwards. The silver wolf opened his mouth to say something to calm the foxes down, when suddenly they heard something smashed in one the rooms on the right side to them. Everybody fell into silence, the sense of fear hung within the air, it was so thick that Japan thought he might choke from all the tightness around them.

"L-Look, we should really leave now…" Germany stuttered as he moved towards the door.

Prussia stepped forwards and stood between Germany and the exit, "H-Ha, don't tell me you're actually scared, West!" The silver fox laughed uneasily, trying to cover his own fears with it.

Italy leaned towards Japan, "V-ve, was that a g-ghost?" He asked, his tail slide between his hind legs. Japan can feel his trembling, though they are barely touching.

Japan sighed, "Don't be silly! There are no such things as a ghost, where's your common sense?" He scold them in a firm voice. He shook off his katana and his bundle, "I'm going to investigate, wait here for me." Japan began to walk towards the source of where the sound came from.

"Be careful Japan!" Prussia called after him.

"Don't get eaten by the boogeyman!" Italy yelled, but was quickly silent by Germany's warning glare and low growl.

Japan paused and looked back at his three companions, "I got it, no worries. I'll be back before you know it." He reassured them, before going down the hall silently.

_I wonder how big this mansion is… _Japan thought to himself as he reached two door, one was partly opened whiled the other one seems to be locked. Japan looked back to the three canines down the other end of the hall, hoping they get the message that he is going in, before slipping though the crack between the door and the door frame. He looked around, _it looks like a living room combined with a kitchen… _Japan caught sight of some shattered shards on the ground just ahead. He walked up to it and carefully pawed at them with his paws. _No boogeyman or ghosts around here…_ "I better be careful with these, others might get hurt stepping on them." Japan murmured.

Japan quickly swept the pieces to a nearby corner with his tail, careful not to let the shards cut him. Suddenly he stopped as a thought struck him, how _did_ the plate fell? He looked around again, everything looks perfectly lined up. A bit _too_ perfect… If there was a small earthquake, then, why hadn't the nations felt the vibration that it would have cost? Wind couldn't have knocked over, there is no windows around…

_Must be my old age…_ Japan thought, of course it wasn't the ghosts! What was he thinking, there are no such things! The silver wolf shook his furry head, _what's gotten into me…?_

Japan slipped out quickly, he pushed the door close behind him. Though his clouded thoughts, he faintly realized that he couldn't see the others down the hallway. _Wait, what? _Japan looked up and turned his head towards the direction of where his had last saw them. No one was there, all that's left was his katana and bundle. He quickly trotted to his stuff and sniffed around. Yes, their scents are here, but it is stale… Japan tried to follow them, but he lost the trail quickly after a few steps. He shook his furry head, "Did they leave after all?" He wondered out loud, "how regrettable…"

Japan picked up his stuff and turned towards the door, he tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked from the outside. _Wait, when we came in at first, the door opened easily, so…? _Japan swallowed nervously and called out, "Prussia! Is that you…?"

_Japan: Really Prussia, are you playing a prank again?_

_Admin: Maybe… Just maybe…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Shade: Back! Sorry for the long wait! And I will be calling myself Shade from now on! ^^" Japan, can you do the disclaimer for me?_

_Japan: *nods* okay… Admin here doesn't own anything in the story but her own writing and the character designs/ideas. Hetaoni and Hetalia belongs to their respectful owners._

_Shade: thanks Japan! Now on to the story! \(owo)/_

**Chapter 2: **

Japan looked at the door, he tried crashing into it. Still, it won't budge. Japan began to doubt if it was really a trick from Prussia. Trick or not, he has to get out. He noticed the keyhole on the door knob, so perhaps he had to find a key to open the door? How hard can it be?

Japan began making his way down the hallway once more and turned left at one of the turns that he didn't get to take a better look at first when he went into the kitchen. Japan stopped as he reached two Japanese style doorways. Using his head and paws, he slide one of the doors open and was surprised when it opened to an _amazingly _large Japanese style room. Japan knew that humans uses a lot of space for their living, but how many people lived here that need such a large space? As he looked around, some of the memories of when he invited the other nations to his house came to him.

_Japan turn towards the sound of his American winged cat friend's call. "Hey Japan- ow…! N-not cool…" Japan watched in surprise when America leaped and banged his head against the low door frame. "A-America-san, are you alright…?" Looking up, Japan saw the rest of the Axis nearby, panicking slightly on the inside, he called them over. _

"_What happened to him?" Germany grunted, narrowed his eyes while padding over with a cheery-looking Italy. Italy let out some concerning Ves' and moved towards America, unaware of the low door frame. _

"_I-Italy-kun, watch out for the-"Japan's warning got cut short when Italy stumble backwards with his impact against the frame, he tripped over on his own tail and Germany rushed over to him yelling something in German. The commotion got the rest of the nations over, France and England tried to help America, but the situation only got worse when one of America's wings knocked the small French bat right into England's face. The brit's head jerk upwards from the surprise and knocked his head on the wooden door frame above. _

Japan sighed from the memories as it warmed him up in with a rather good feeling. _I wonder if they are okay now… I hope Italy is okay wherever he is… _A faint smile appeared on his face and he shook his head once more. _What am I thinking, of course they are fine… Yes they are all strong. I'm sure they are doing okay. _He backed out from the Japanese room began trying to open the nearest door, only to find it was locked. Or seems to be anyways. _I have a feeling that most of the doors around here are locked…_ Japan thought to himself as he began padding away, following the twists and turns of the hallway.

Something caught his eyes and he stopped dead, a silent gasp trailed from his mouth as he tried to take in what he is seeing right in front of him: A _very _large feathered scaly creature in the color of England-san's burnt rotting scones slithered through the doorway and disappeared before Japan can look closer. Its body was at least as thick as Japan himself, possibly even more. Japan took a shaky paw step back and realized that his legs was trembling uncontrollably, his heart pounded against his chest, thumping loudly with fear. He blinked twice, wondering if it's was just a vision. He sniffed the air. Except for the scent of his own fear, there was nothing else. "W-what was that just now…?" He whispered, as if asking the walls around him. No reply. Frightened but determined, Japan went up before the door where the creature had slipped through and tried opening it, the handle wouldn't budge. It seems to be locked. Japan began to think back at his glimpse of the grey creature, something told him that he has seen it before, b-but… _No, _Japan turned away from the door, _I must be so tired that I'm seeing stuff… There was no prove that the thing was ever there, no scent at all… _japan thought sternly to himself as another memory popped into his head.

"_Hey look! There's tony!" America said optimistically, looking at the small grey feathered snake-like creature slithering towards them. _

"_I-is that an alien or something, that isn't normal…" England muttered, loud enough for America to hear. _

"_Don't insult him! He's my friend!"_

"_Oh fine you bloody wanker…"_

Japan shook himself out from the memory, _I wonder if America-san has anything to do with that… _He shivered as a cold chill ran down his back, even though he have a very thick coat of fur. _No… _He cannot blame everything on his friends, not even this. He quickened his pace and turned towards another door. "I must find the others, if they are still here that is…" Japan muttered under his breathe.

This door unlike most of the others he had found, swung opened easily. Leading him to a small kitchen with a bathroom behind it. Nothing special around here, japan opened another door on the other side of the kitchen and went up the stairs at the left of a cross road like hallway arrangement. It leaded him to a living room with a white couch and a black TV. Behind the couch, there was two beds. Something long and black laid on one of them. Coming closer, Japan realized it was a whip. "I-Isn't that Germany-san's…? What is it doing here…? I might as well keep it to give it back to him when I see him again…" He picked it up with his jaws and shove it in his bundle quickly.

_Shade: and yay, I win the award for best cliff hanger thing ever XD Damn that was lame ;;v;;  
Reviews please, they are great like Italy's pasta~ _


End file.
